happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Giggles the Guinea Pig
Giggles endures a multitude of unusual forms after accepting a job as Devious's test subject Plot Giggles is shown working at a diner, playing on her phone while she's supposed to be working. When suddenly, Giggles smells smoke coming from the next room. She looks over and sees as massive fire starting in the restaurant. She quickly and nervously searches for some kind of liquid to help put out the fire, but unfortunately she doesn't find anything. She then runs out the door screaming at the top of lungs as she runs, the fire then grows and spreads throughout the building. Thankfully her boss is able to get out okay with her but the two customers who were dining in at the time:Lifty and Shifty are killed in the fire. "GIIIIIIGGGGLLLEEEEESSSS!" her boss screams at the top of his lungs and then proceeds to tell her that she's fired. Giggles then starts crying and runs home. The next day, she is shown looking for help wanted ads in the newspaper and the majority of them are ridiculously hard, disgusting, or humiliating sounding jobs:Cleaning toilets at different stores, shoveling dog crap at the local park, becoming the next Steve Irwin-type stuntman, etc. She then sees one for becoming a test subject for magic spells. She gets nervous at the thought of what may happen but because this is the best job offering she could fine, she accepts it. She is then shown the next day, waiting outside of a spooky castle when suddenly a gargoyle comes to life and scares her. Devious then comes out the door and screams, "Hey! How many times have I told you to stop attacking the guests, Fido!". He then explains to Giggles that the gargoyle is his pet that is currently getting over a habit of eating guests alive. Giggles begins to shiver, but is still somewhat interesting in the job. The two enter the castle and Giggles sees all kinds of spooky decorations:Skeletons that look almost as those they were taken from actual living creatures, words written on in the wall in a bloody-type font, statues of goblins and ghouls, everything one would expect to find in the average haunted house. But then Devious walks Giggles into his office and says that today he will turn her into a variety of different unusual things, a new form transition every seven minutes. Nervous as to what she may become, Giggles's pupils began to shrink out of complete nervousness. Devious then zaps Giggles with an unusual looking machine, she feels herself transforming when suddenly she notices that she has turned into a chicken. "Huh, I was hoping when he said transform, I would become Optimus Prime. I'm actually kind of disappointed," Giggles thinks to herself. "A chicken is the most wussy animal out there. There's a reason why people call scared cats chickens," Giggles continues to ponder but either way, decides to take on her new chicken form. To find some entertainment out of surprisingly lame first transformation, Giggles starts clucking the end credits song for the TV show, Robot Chicken and then does her signature giggle due to how accurate it sounded. Devious then realizes that seven had already passed and rubs his hands evilly before turning her into the next thing. This time, Giggles has become a dragon. As soon as she, notices her new form Giggles attempts to roar in her squeaky sounding voice. She finally has become something a little more menacing than a chicken. The first thing she tries to do is breathe fire, but ends up puking in the process. "Sorry," she says to her new boss and blushes. Due to her now massive dragon size, her throw up got all over the carpet. After forcing her to go through a painful throwup cleaning session, Giggles is ready for her next form which is a banana. "Why am I a banana?" Giggles asks herself but then all of a sudden, Devious grabs her and takes her into the kitchen. She then begins to realize what his horrible plan was all along:She was going to be lunch! She screamed very loud which echoed off the castle's walls. Meanwhile outside of the castle, Nutty was playing a handheld video game in the courtyard when he hears Giggles screams. He then rushes in to save her. As soon as he enters the kitchen where it seemed as though the screams had come from, he notices that Giggles isn't there. Convinced that he has been pranked Nutty begins to walk away, when he hears Giggles say "I'm right here. Look down!" and notices that she become a banana on a plate. While Devious is in the other room, gathering ingredients to make a Giggles banana split, Nutty grabs her and slowly tiptoes out of the room so he can ever so quietly rescue her. Nutty accidentally bumps Into one of the transformation rays and she turns into a piece of candy. Nutty makes a very hungry look. He knows the candy is actually his friend, but he just can't resist. "Ummmm, Nutty. Why are you looking at me like that?" Giggles asks and then suddenly comes to the conclusion that she has now been transformed into Nutty's only weakness:candy. Nutty couldn't resist to pass up this opportunity. He picks up Giggles and eats her all while slowly tiptoing into the room. That evening however, Giggles turns back to normal while inside Nutty's stomach and causes him to explode due to her expanding back to normal size. It then shows her arriving back home the next day, Josh is sitting on the couch and says "Hey, I heard you got turned into candy last night. I always thought you were kinda sweet," and Giggles groans and shakes her head after hearing such a horrible pun. Deaths Lifty and Shifty get burnt to death Nutty explodes graphically Injuries Giggles most likely got injured while inside of Nutty, although it is unknown due to how she seems normal in the final scene (debatable) Trivia The scene where Giggles sings the Robot Chicken theme song is one of the few pop culture related jokes in HTFF that was added without permission from the copyright holder. The reason why is because considering Robot Chicken is a show that is known for using other people's characters, it would be hypocritical for them to take offense to being parodied. Long story short, Seth Green found it hilarious and admits that he has shown this episode to everyone he knows. As a response to being referenced in this episode, Seth Green did a parody of HTFF on the Robot Chicken Fanon episode, Mechanical Poultry (''http://robot-chicken-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mechanical_Poultry) The gargoyle somewhat resembles Goliath from the Disney cartoon, ''Gargoyles When the boss yells "GIIIGGGLEEESSS!" that is a reference to George Jetson's boss, Mr. Spacely from The Jetsons who always yelled "JEEETTTSSSSOOON!" whenever something would go wrong in the workplace. Category:Specy Spooktacular